A brake disk is described in German Patent No. 195 05 014. The brake disk is designed as an internally ventilated brake disk having cooling channels disposed between two friction rings. In order to improve the heat dissipation, the brake disk is provided with additional air routing elements. The air routing elements are situated on the side of the friction rings lying radially on the inside, in a plane outside the two friction rings on a support section. The support section and one of the two friction rings are designed as a single piece or as a common component. The brake disk has a relatively large design volume, especially a relatively large height or thickness. Furthermore, because the support section and one of the two friction rings are designed as one piece or as a common component, in particular from casting material, the weight of the brake disk is relatively high.
In addition, it is described in European Patent No. EP 0 680 571, for example, to design the brake cup and friction ring as separate components which are interconnected via connecting elements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,683 and German Patent No. DE 103 34 555, air routing elements for improving the cooling capacity at brake disks of two-wheelers are described, the brake disks including only a single friction ring in each case.